Untitled
by HartBeat
Summary: Adam, Charlie, Portman, Fulton sit down for some guy talk... light read... R&R please!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Mighty Ducks or any of their characters or settings or anything else in the movies. It's just not mine ok!

**Title: **untitled (for now)

**Author:** Kloe Hart (HartBeat)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Premise:

Portman, Fulton, Charlie and Adam are all hanging out. Talkin' sports, girls (mostly girls (more fun to write) )... typical guy stuff. This just kinda popped into my head so tell me what ya think.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Practice today was brutal," Charlie said, slumping into a nice squishy arm chair at Portman's place. Portman's parents were out so they'd decided to come here for some male bonding.

"No kiddin'," Adam said as he flopped on the floor next to Charlie. Fulton and Portman came in a moment later carrying a bunch of bottles in their hands.

"Cheers," Portman said as he passed the beer around to his friends.

"Haha, do you know how badly my mom would kill me if I came home tonight smelling like beer?" Charlie asked as he put his bottle down on the side table.

"Suit yourself," Portman said as he popped the cap on his.

"You guys are nuts," Adam said but he popped the cap on his to.

"So, you guys gonna go to Julie's party this weekend?" Fulton asked, breaking the thin ice that was forming while the boys sipped their beers.

"Yea, I was planning to," Charlie said.

"And we all know Banksey is gonna go," Portman laughed.

"What's that mean?" Adam asked defensivly.

"Come on, we all know you got a thing for Julie!" Fulton said, reclining in his chair.

"Yeah... so..." Adam said, turning a delicate shade of pink.

"Haha, it's nothing to be ashamed of Adam," Charlie said, patting his friend on the back, "I mean... I'm going out with Linda... don't worry about it,"

Adam seemed to relax a little but was set to retaliate against Fulton's uncomfortable question.

"So Fulton," he began slowly, "what about you, got a girlfriend?"

All eyes turned to the boy with jet black hair, sipping his beer quickly.

"Maybe.." he said, but a big grin was starting to engulf his face.

"Really, what's her name?" Charlie asked.

"Kelly, you wouldn't know her," Fulton explained.

"Haha, just don't get her pregnant!" Portman laughed. He slapped his best friend behind the head, nearly spilling both their beers.

"Shut up! You should talk!"

"Dude, do you know what that sounds like?" Portman continued laughing.

"All I meant is you're the one who'd have to be careful," Fulton wiped some beer off his chin.

"Nah, I'm a careful guy."

There was about a moments silence and then the whole room urrupted into laughter.

"Shut up!" Portman said as he watched his friends practically die at the prospect of him being a 'careful guy'.

"Thats--- so--- funny!" Fulton gasped as he rolled off his chair.

"Maybe you'll all be suprised to know that I've never... ya know.. done it!"

More silence.

"Really?" Adam asked.

"No offence, but I guess we all kinda figured..." Charlie seconded.

"Yeah, I get that a lot..." Portman said as he shifted in his chair.

The other boys studied Portman's face for a moment and realized there was a kind of pained sadness in it.

"What's wrong?" Fulton asked.

"Isn't it every guys dream to come acrossas the type to.. ya know?" Charlie interviened.

"Yeah," Portman smiled,"but that's not it, it's just..."

The boys leaned forward in their seats.

"A little while back, I brought this girl home... figured what the hell, it's time... but when it got to be like 'now or never' I didn't really want to do it anymore and she basically flipped."

"What happened?" asked Adam, who had gotten up to sit on the bed and was know slowly sliding back down to the floor.

"She slapped me around a bit, saying how I was leading her on and ya know I couldn't very well hit herback so I put up with it and then told her to leave... what I didn't know was that she slipped a bunch of condoms into my dirty laundry."

"Ouch," Fulton said quietly.

"Yea, so my mom found them and I've been in shit ever since. I can't even go out with a girl without her looking at me and shaking her head. She doesn't believe me."

"Dude, that sucks," Fulton said sympathetically.

"Well if it makes u feel any better, my sister's ex-boyfriend was turned down by a hooker..." Adam said, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Laughter.

"He must've been one ugly dude," Fulton said, laughing and drinking more beer.

"Actually," Adam said, smiling, "he kinda looks like you..."

Fulton just gave him a sort of glare, but he was smirking.

As the evening progressed, a few more beers were downed and a lot more talk circulated the small room. -Sigh- Nothing like male bonding.

..:The End:..  
...:PleaseR&R:...


End file.
